


deceased

by saintvalley



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, hes dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvalley/pseuds/saintvalley
Summary: the jokers fucking dead guys





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the best thing ive ever produced lmao

Laughter. Echoing laughter surrounded Barbara, drowning her in the heightened tones of a euphoria driven by bloodlust. She knew he would be here when she scouted the warehouse out. Jason and Harley are on either side of the complex as reinforcements once he (or, worst case scenario, _she)_ was incapacitated. Babs isn't alone. 

"Joker," Barbara said, her firm tone conveying nothing of her inner turmoil, "Step away from the racks with your hands up." She held an escrima in her left hand, and she was ready for anything. He laughed once more, that horrible, gut-wrenching, sickening laugh, and stepped out from behind the metal barriers lining the building. His hands were lazily raised in the air. "Why, _Barbara!_ It's been _too_ long. How are the kids?"

_You know what? Fuck this._

In a matter of seconds, Babs pulled a nine millimeter from the undercarriage of her wheelchair and shot Joker point blank.

"Where's your jokes now, bitch?"

**Author's Note:**

> aftermath: they down some boilermakers at a bar down the road before babs remembers jasons 19 and cuts him off at shot number 3
> 
> follow me [@gothimite](http://gothimite.tumblr.com/) or [@stvalley](https://stvalley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
